


Get out of my head!

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Au where WinWin holds a grudge against their supposedly soft leader over the past, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Sicheng craved to see bright different colors than the usual dull greys, but it’s not worth getting stuck with a telepathic bond to your least favorite person in group.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving the chaotic band with stressed out leader who always looses a member by mistake is less hectic.

Plus, a break from Yuta and Taeil company of trying to make him feel welcome to the group, despite being mostly background dancer is refreshing.  
He secretly cares for both of their efforts.

He walks in with brochure in one hand and his luggage on the other. He’s grateful to finally be where he can talk in his own language.

It’s hard to appreciate the lights, costumes, and dull grey hair colors without finding his Soulmate to see all actual colors. Since neither of his former Nct members never gave him colors, he. dreads it could lead to a random fan.

He felt closest to the Japanese, apart of him wished it was Yuta that broke the dull colorless world. Yuta’s words echo in his head. “I don’t care whatever this bond chooses for both of us, I’m your best friend that’s enough for me than seeing all the colors.”

Sicheng smilies slightly at the thought. You never did care how cheesy you sounded to anybody, I blame your unhealthy otoku nature.

Once he arrived at his roommate’s door, he double checked on sheet Taeyoung wrote for him. It’s not your job to write all this.

He knocked on the door but a shout from other side almost startled him, he expected the other to be asleep.

“It’s open!”

That voice sounded a bit familiar, it can’t be Lucas.

Sicheng opened the door to a tiny room with two bunk beds and small brown table in corner stacked with papers.

He glances at the figure underneath the comforter who rose his head out the covers to greet him. Once they locked eyes, colors washed all over the place. 

No.

“Winwin?” Kun beamed up at his face..

I have to switch rooms, call Johnny Hyung over to China!

Kun tilts his head awaiting for Sicheng to respond.

Sicheng regained his poster to reply. “Yeah.” He refrains of running out of the building to see the world in a different color lens.

“Um, I suppose since they put me as leader, I should be polite to give the run down.” He wiped his eyes and stifled a yawn.

Leader?! I need air.

“Tomorrow, plus I gotta go to bathroom.” Winwin lied.

“Okay, I think they put up crewfew.” Kun reminded before going back to sleep.

Sicheng shut the door a bit too roughly by mistake due to his excitement to look outside.


	2. Cooking

“My concerns are Yuta’s message a few days ago, not Kun. I’m tired of talking about him Lulu.” Sicheng whispered in his ear.

Lucas whispered back. “Okay, just saying it gets worse for both of you with holding in anger. I know ignoring Jungwoo didn’t help at all.”

They both turned for a split second to see if other ears were listening in. But, the remaining members seemed too busy to pay attention so they went back to it.

“You’re just concerned of being Kun’s target again, calling him Fat Kun was low.” Sicheng reminded with disapproval.

“Everyone else copied me! I shouldn’t be the only one with a threatening message.” Lucas defended himself.

“I’m sure it was a joke.” Sicheng laughed a little. 

The other members came back with the ingredients for their dishes. Sicheng glanced at Kun who’s talking with Xiaojun.

“Who’s teeming up with who today, I forgot to read it earlier.” Kun asked with a small smile at Xiaojun holding a menu paper their manager gave.< p>

“Kun, Winwin vs me and Lucas.” Xiaojun replied reading off the paper.

‘Please, switch with me.” Sicheng pleaded silently with clapped hands to Lucas who keeps shaking his head.

Sicheng grabbed onto Lucas’s reluctant wrists. “We’ll teem up just like the old days.”

Lucas swallowed at Kun’s smile fell. 

Xiaojun shrugged. “I don’t care, just hungry for food.”

“Okay.” Kun agreed with the switch. His eyes lingered a bit to Sicheng who sneered.

Kun let out a sigh. He turned around to the lazy bones on couch who refused to do the work. “Where’s Hendary?”

“Still recording in other room.” Ten replied while studying on some words to practice with his teacher Hendary later. 

Yangyang listing to music with headphones on with portable old cd player. He drummed his head back and fourth slightly from the other side of Ten.

Everybody in kitchen went to work.

Sicheng started washing the vegetables, while Lucas in charge of measuring cups.

Xiaojun took out pan to boil ramen noodles. Kun left his post, instead he went on his opponent’s territory watching Sicheng wash the vegetables.

“Your not suppose to add soap.” Kun pointed out He dug his hands into the sink to take them out, but Sicheng blocked with his palms. 

“I get it thank you, okay go back to your teammate.” Sicheng whispered. Don’t want this turned into a bonding moment for your leadership ego.

“Kun ge, I think this is wrong seasonings?” Lucas asked staring at the measuring cups.

Kun walked over to him immediately. “Hm?”

Sicheng rolled his eyes. Lulu, he won’t lock you outside.


	3. Studio

Sicheng woke up earlier than usual, but since he has to get up in two hours later, he decided to stay up.

Once, he walked into dance studio the back of Kun’s blue hair greeted him. It was too late not to get spotted.

Kun caught Sicheng at the mirror reflection with a tired expression.

“Wanna talk since we’re both up?” Kun asked him as he sits down on floor.

“Is it an order?-“

“It’s important.” Kun interrupted. He stares at him expecting to come in. 

Sicheng bit his lip. He walked over and sat down.

“I miss my former members. Even tho, I was background and couldn’t go places with them, they were special to me, it was scary to leave another country.” Sicheng blurted out an excuse to not mentioned about their bond, hopping he took the sentimental bait.

Kun seemed taken back. “Oh, I sometimes missed babying Chenle.” 

“You do? I thought the manger told you to do all that stuff.” Sicheng tone held doubt. 

Kun chuckled slightly as he looks away. “They did, but a part me thought it was cute. I never had a little brother.”

“My older sister is bossy at home. It doesn’t feel good getting babied.” Sicheng winced at the memory.

“Surprised we didn’t mention this when we were trainee’s.” Kun pointed out.

“it was probably forgotten with all the competitive auditions going on back then.” Sicheng replied. He took out his phone to check the time. 

“How do you like it here? I don’t mind you coming here to just chat about anything.” Kun offered.

“Kun, I’m not doing this again. Soulmate or not.” Sicheng informs him. 

“Why, because I’m your leader? That isn’t forever.”

“I don’t want you in my thoughts, tracking my every move, getting super paranoid with everybody, sharing my emotions.” Sicheng admitted.

“So, you value your privacy. Okay, we can make this work.” Kun tries to compromise. He sits closer to him.

“No, I rather it be any other member,” Sicheng frown deepened.

“Even Yangyang?” Kun half teased.

Sicheng didn’t respond.

Sicheng took out his phone again.

“So, your plan is to ignore it until we disband?” Kun asked quietly under his breath.

SIcheng glanced up from his phone. “I can see colors, that’s all I cared getting out of it.”

“I’m happy to see colors too, I even colored my hair blue like I’ve always wanted since childhood.” Kun touched strands of his own dark blue locks. He watched Sicheng get up to leave. “Why do you hate me? We hardly spoken in Nct or trainee days.”

“You forgotten about it, fine whatever.” Sicheng gripped his phone too hard.

“If I see what your talking about then I can apologize properly.” Kun hand reaches to his head.

Sicheng didn’t welcome the gesture. Without thinking. He shoved Kun roughly to the floor. He froze at Kun on the ground clutching onto his elbow.


	4. A unexpected visit from some of NCT members

Sicheng froze as someone out of nowhere giving him a back hug.

“Hi, Winnie.”

Sicheng’s frown turned into a smile but neverless broke free of the hold. “Taeil. I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Is the others here as well?” In his excitement, he didn’t realize a hand was on bottom fabric of his shirt,

“Some of us, Yuta Jayhyun and Johnny.”

“Did you wanna see them? I can take you to them.” Taeil offered gesturing to behind him.

Sicheng now noticed a tug on his shirt as he got gently pulled back as Kun went forward in front of him.

“We’re running late. Maybe next time. “ Kun politely declined his offer.

Sicheng blinks over Kun’s shoulder since he’s taller.. ‘But,it’s just a quick hello. Why are you acting like this?”

Taeil nods looking more understanding than Sicheng who’s still baffled.

Sicheng about to follow after him but Kun held his arms slightly up. “Are we really late?

Kun turned around. “Yangyang just texted me their waiting in the van.”

“Sicheng! Kun!” Yuta shouted from distance.

Yuta move to side of Kun and hugged Sicheng who returned it.

Yuta lets go in shock. “You actually hugged me back.”

“I missed you guys.” He then remembered. “What news happened last week? I damaged my phone to find out.”

Yuta glanced at Kun who gave up and went to his previous spot of looking at the mountains. He spoke. “Jaehyun and Taeil are Soulmates.”

Sicheng smiled doubtfully. “Really? What proof? Those two barely talk to one another or even told me.”

Yuta glanced back to see if he’s being watched by Taeil before speaking again. “He didn’t want you feeling sorry for him, but he was really disappointed that it wasn’t you who made him see the colors. You know he tried being close to you to make it happen many times.”

“I figured.” Sicheng sighed.

“I don’t know when they found out or how long it’s been. But, I overheard Jaehyun laughing to himself saying ‘that’s not funny Taeil.”

Sicheng asked. “That’s your proof? My sister repeats events all the time outloud to herself even tho I’ve told her it’s annoying.”

“Even after finishing recording on live, Jaehyun still let Taeil sleep on his shoulder on couch.”

“He done that for you too when we weren’t getting along, your loosing me.” Sicheng said.

“Okay, last one I saw Jaehyun washing Taeil’s hair in bathroom sink.”

“That is weird.” Sicheng seemed partially convinced since they were raised touching someone’s hair without gloves more than a few minutes, is considered a crime since it’s easy to get into someone’s mind and gives massive headache for a few days if they aren’t connected.

“I even gave a look but Jaehyun ignored me as if it’s not a big deal. You know, I could’ve gotten him in trouble that day?” 

“I’m sure he appreciates it Yuta.”

“You know how Mark loves gossip, He’d be telling the whole building in a second.” Yuta grumbled.

“Thank goodness it was you.” Sicheng sniggered.

“Right, but that doesn’t end there.”

“What, he took a shower in front of you too?” Sicheng teased.

“No-oh hi Kun.” Yuta blinked as Kun joined into the conversation.

“So, what happened?” Sicheng asked.

Yuta snapped out of it taking turns to look at the both of them “I saw them staring at the mirror for eight minutes straight.”

Sicheng frowned. “So you were staring at them for eight minutes while they were looking at the mirror? I think they were pulling your leg.”

“You didn’t see their changing facial expressions, It was like they were telepathic communicating.”

“Still they could’ve had stuff on their mind. I admit the washing is a bit weird but being in silence isn’t.” Sicheng express his doubt.

“Why not ask just them?” Kun asked in an obvious and slightly annoyed manner.

“I guess, but they might want to keep it private.”

Kun turns into a leader roll which made Sicheng want to kick him. “It’s no harm in asking them. They would probably tell you first, since they let you witness all this without an explanation.”

Yuta nods, agreeing with that logic.

Sicheng noticed the three nct members leaving the store. “Ask them without Johnny around.” He blinks at the sudden hug from Yuta.

“Thanks buddy, you guys seem like in sync.”

“Why wouldn’t we be? We share a bond too.” Kun muttered.

Sicheng eyes widen at him who shrugged. 

“He’s your best friend, it’s fine.” Kun defened.

Yuta gasped. “I would’ve never imagined you two, why didn’t you tell me and Taeil in past? We’ve would’ve backed off.”

“I didn’t know either til recently.” Sicheng admitted.

“How is that possible? You guys were trainees together.” Yuta asked.

Kun looked curious at him too but Sicheng shook his head. “No, I want him to remember why I hate his guts. I’m not the bad guy here.”

He walked away leaving Yuta to barge Kun with questions.


	5. Unhappy Morning

Once, he got back from party, Jungwoo dropped Sicheng on couch.

“Thank you, get home safe.” Kun smiled appreciative at him.

When the door closed, Kun bent down looking at Sicheng who turned his back to him.

“You’re burning up, do you want me to ask Yangyang to help instead?” Kun sat down before gently moved him to his side so he can get his attention.

Sicheng hugged his waist too drunk to act properly. “Take care of me, as punishment for years ago.”

“For what?” Kun asked immediately.

An answer never came since Sicheng fell asleep onto Kun’s lap.

————————————————————————-  
The morning came.

Sicheng eyes open slowly to being on someone’s lap. He quickly covered his head.

“I would never do that to you, especially drunk.” Kun says this above him.

He was about to sit up but Kun trapped him with both his arms. Kun stared down with a worried expression.

“What? I’m still not telling you.” Sicheng looks away.

“You were going to, saying I deserve punishment? Please, tell me what happened.” Kun demanded in a quieter voice.

Sicheng bit his lip. Feeling awkward speaking like this.

“Did I harm you? I can’t live with myself if I did that to anyone.” Kun teared up.

Sicheng shook his head.

“No or you don’t wanna say anything?” Kun spoke in trembling voice.

Sicheng eyes widen feeling guilty for Kun assuming this. “No, you did nothing horrendous.”

Kun choked up his tears. 

Sicheng moves his arms away for breathing room. He glanced at Kun now covering his face with his hands.

“Kun Ge, I said it’s nothing horrendous stop beating yourself up.” Sicheng muttered under his breath.

“Why should I believe you?! You hate me for something and if I don’t remember, then it must be on a day when I was drunk!” Kun broke down.

“It wasn’t on a day you were drunk or whatever your thinking, stop this!” Sicheng tried shaking him but Kun is in too much in pain.

Sicheng sighed deeply regretting for what he’s about to do, in order to relieve his horrific false assumptions.

He forcibly brought his head up for their foreheads to touched. He felt his eyes watered due to Kun’s shared emotion.

There’s no turning back now, great.


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Kdrama ‘Cheese In the Trap.’

Sicheng felt happy his friend from trainee days finally joined their group. “Kun Ge, you remember me?”

Kun shook his hand. “How could I not? Especially, now your popular on internet.”

Sicheng cheeks flushed slightly. “You’ll be too since your with us now.”

Kun grinned widened. “It must be tough being the only Chinese here with Renjun, I would like for us to continue our friendship. You are still my best friend.”

Sicheng smiled back.

——————————————————————————

A month later, Sicheng overheard Kun talking to Doyoung in kitchen. 

“Winwin such a joke, I came here and gotten lines than he ever did. I should’ve replaced him.”

Doyoung replied. “You’ll have to speak with the manger, I don’t share the same sentiment, Winwin is our friend. I feel sorry for him.”

“He is doing nothing for this group, you want a friend why not just call him instead?” Kun suggested coldly.

Doyoung said nothing after that.

Sicheng turned his attention away from kitchen believing every word.  
But, what hurts the most is Kun been all smiles this whole month and speaking kindly as if they were best friends again.


	7. Duty

Kun eyes widen. “You should’ve told me back then.”

“You don’t even remember being best friends, which confirmed what a douchebag you were.” Sicheng answered.

Kun seemed at a lost what to say. He actually did use Sicheng’s popularity to try getting him kicked out back then. It didn’t work because everyone else liked him.

“I’m sorry.” Kun said before getting up from couch.

Sicheng gets up too. “That’s it? No, excuses or saying let’s put the past behind us?” He sat back down as Kun leaned forward.

“If I were betrayed by my supposedly friend, I wouldn’t care to hear all that.” Kun continued. “As your leader it’s my job to look after you.”

Sicheng silence let Kun continued.

“If you don’t want to trust me again, fine work colleagues don’t need to like each other.” Kun quickly left to start his day.

Sicheng knew he should forgive and forget to make himself feel better.

But, would it matter to since they’re stuck together anyway? Kun pointed out it’s like his duty to him.


	8. Decision

Sicheng starts cleaning up the kitchen after filming of, Winformation. 

|He ate very little today, i know what’s it’s like to stick to a diet but I don’t think that’s the case-|

Kun’s internal rant got interrupted, by sink tab came on with full blast which caused him to swiftly turned his head sideway.

Sicheng spoke quietly after shutting off the water. “The last time I ate was with Lucus in our dorm two hours ago before cooking with you.”

Kun looked taken back for a few seconds before he chuckled slightly. “It’s just inner worries from your leader, you didn’t need to tell me.”

|Honestly, he still doesn’t need to wear that hat.|

“You thought about me two days straight now, even being unnecessary close lately.” Sicheng stares down at the two dishes.

Kun took notice of their close proximity and steps back.

Sicheng bit his lip, as he goes back to washing dishes which made Kun sigh.

“Forget what I said about not trusting me, this is too stressful mentally. Let’s give the friendship thing a shot, even fake it.”

“What happened to work colleagues relationship?” Sicheng raised his eyebrow at his determined face.

“It’ll be easier for us to live together.”


End file.
